HeatHaze Day
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Based off the Vocaloid song 'Heat-Haze Day'. All at once, a single sentence was uttered from their lips.  "I failed this time, too…." CHARACTER DEATH. 2 ONE-SHOTS. Second Chapter is implied 10027.
1. Guardians

**Reaper: **WHOA. BEEN A WHILE. Anyways, I had this song stuck in my head. I was originally going to make it about Byakuran and Tsuna, since the whole parallel universe thing could TOTALLY fit for them ( . )' but I decided to make it more weird with the Guardians. I based it mostly off the PV, with a only a little bit changed. If you guys are interested in reading the one about Byakuran and Tsuna, just ask and I'll post it at the second chapter or something.

**WARNINGS: Character Death, blood, slightly details of deaths, angst. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOOOOOTHING.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he checked his phone.<p>

12:30, August 15th.

He was to meet his friends at the park soon.

Sighing, he looked out the window, staring at the empty blue sky. He smiled to himself, knowing nothing could go wrong today.

* * *

><p>Tsuna smiled amongst the warm, family feeling his friends were creating. They were at the park, enjoying the sunny, blue-sky day. Nothing had gone, or could go, wrong.<p>

Gunshots fired.

Tsuna was thrown to the ground as Gokudera shoved him, taking a bullet to the temple for him. Yamamoto fell after, his throat blossoming in petals of red. Tsuna stared from his immobile spot on the ground as Chrome fell, blood splattering at her feet as Mukuro was stabbed through the heart. One by one his friends, family, guardians, fell.

Tsuna, buried under the heavy, leaking bodies of Gokudera and Yamamoto, could only stare in horror, his brown eyes reflecting the red that stained the dirt.

The assassins stood over the ground, laughing to themselves.

"This was the Vongola family? Pathetic!" One man laughed, stomping his dress-shoed foot into Reborn's motionless body.

Tsuna's body shook, his eyes dulling.

A laugh echoed, the heat of the fading bodies burning into his flesh.

"_This is real!" _A voice, so lost in darkness and so tainted with death, sounded. Tsuna moved his brown, dull orbs to the hazing figure of a male, a male tinted in black and looking so much like Tsuna himself, if only the twisted, dark face being the difference between them.

"_You can't save them, they're dead," _the Tsuna-look alike sneered, casting a disgusted look to the corpses. Tsuna shook with rage, turmoil, and horror.

"_NO!" _Tsuna screamed, knowing somehow, only the look-alike could hear his cracking voice, _"I WILL SAVE THEM!"_

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's eyes flashed open, his body rocketing up into a sitting position. He gasped for breath as he looked at the time, his hands shaking.<p>

12:30, August 14th.

"E-eh?" He gasped out, running a hand through his hair. That's weird. He was sure yesterday was the 15th. But…his friends….

Was it a dream?

"Tsu-kun, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for meeting your friends!" Nana's voice called from downstairs. Tsuna shot out of bed and rushed to get ready, his features pale and his eyes swirling with worry.

Hopefully it was a dream.

* * *

><p>Meeting his friends at the park, he noticed that they were acting like how they did in the dream.<p>

"G-guys! Let's-let's walk around town!" Tsuna suggested, his eyes growing wide and desperate as flashes of blood and gunshots assaulted his mind and hearing. The teens looked to each other in confusion before shrugging, Hibari and Mukuro glaring at each other at the fact that they had to agree with the boy.

Pushing them from the park, Tsuna gave a shaking breath of relief, his gut twisting in stiff concern. His intuition felt as though things were far from over.

Walking around town, Tsuna laughed as he trailed behind with Chrome and Lambo, talking to the two. Tsuna smiled as he noticed Chrome was slowly crawling out of her shell. Slowly but surely.

Passing but a construction site, he noticed people pointing to the sky.

He watched as Chrome turned to face him, a bitter-sweet smile on her face as she pointed to the sky. Pushing him back, he heard her speak.

"This time, we win."

Iron rods stabbed through his friends, tearing through their muscles and flesh, breaking bones. Tsuna gave a scream of horror as a smile slipped onto Chrome's face, similar gestures crossing his friends' features.

"_This is the real thing!" _Tsuna-copy spoke, his figure shimmering like the heat of summer. Tsuna turned to look at him, his eyes wide and crazed.

He blacked out.

* * *

><p>Sitting in a pitch black room, the only source of light illuminating his body were the constant red glowing clocks. They were cracked and shattered like glass, their red tint caused by the blood coating the shards.<p>

Tsuna sat in the middle of the clocks, his eyes dead and soulless. How long? How long had this cycle of death been playing? How long has he seen his friends die, each time gruesome and horrible?

How long?

He had long ago given up, his soul no longer wielding the strength to see his beloved people die right in front of him.

He heard footsteps. Tsuna turned his head to the side, seeing a more naïve version of himself rushing to clocks that were still intact. There, he thought as his eyes gained some color, there is the Tsuna that couldn't give up.

He stood up.

If he couldn't save his friends from death, then he'd have to make do with option number two.

* * *

><p>Tsuna smiled as he saw his friends at the park. He had chosen a small, secluded park. No assassination attempts, no iron bars, no stairs to trip down, no bombs; nothing.<p>

He watched Lambo kick a soccer ball off to the street and waved to his friends as he walked towards, it, his back facing them.

A twisted, shaking smile formed on his lips as he picked up the soccer ball, throwing it to the group. The teens, watching Tsuna, shifted as they noticed their friend/boss/herbivore not moving from the group.

"Tsuna?" Kyoko called uneasy, watching as Tsuna turned his head to the side. They heard tires. Their eyes widened.

"TSUNA!" Haru and Kyoko screamed as they rushed forward, their eyes widening more as a truck slammed into their beloved friend, his body flying as snaps sounded and the pavement painted red. Their screams rung in the air, both freezing as Tsuna landed on the ground with a sickening THUD, his bones showing through his torn flesh.

"_Serves you right," _copy-Tsuna snickered out, looking at the broken, dying boy. Tsuna turned his head, coughing up blood. His eyes were losing light, and fast.

"No," he gasped out as he saw his friends rushing towards him.

"I win," he breathed out and everything went black.

* * *

><p>August 14th<p>

Hibari Kyouya awoke, turning to the window.

Rokudo Mukuro awoke, his mismatched eyes sliding to the form of Chrome, who shot up from her bed, gasping. Her single purple eye went to the window and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Gokudera Hayato jumped up, his eyes frantically settling on the window.

Yamamoto Takeshi shot his eyes open, his gaze landing on the window.

Ryohei awoke from sleep, Kyoko's body pressing down on him as she sobbed into his chest, her shoulders racking in pain. His eyes darkened as the window shined brightly.

Lambo wailed loudly as he flailed his limbs about, trying desperately to blow up the window. Nana, failing to calm him down, called for Bianchi.

Haru, curled in a ball on her bed, had her back turned to the window. The blinds were closed and the curtains were drawn, casting shadows across her bedroom.

All at once, a single sentence was uttered from their lips.

"I failed this time, too…."


	2. Byakuran

**Reaper: **I had some time on my hand and decided, why not write the Byakuran- Tsuna chapter for Heat-Haze Days? So, I did. I hope it's okay. I didn't follow the PV but instead used the theory of the song/PV to write this chapter. Also, it is implied 10027. Yep, implied Byakuran/Tsuna. Yep yep. The two may be out of character, sorry about that. I took a few ideas/scenes from the manga, specifically the Future Arc, and the current Arc, the Rainbow Curse. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>As they waited to begin the meeting, Tsuna glanced at his phone to check the time.<p>

12:30 in the afternoon, August 15th.

Tsuna briefly wondered by the date seemed too familiar; so mind-twisting and stomach churning. He set it aside as one of Byakuran's lower members of his family addressed them to enter the conference room. Tsuna led first, Hayato and Takeshi following behind him, Kyouya stepping behind them in silence. Tsuna could see his Cloud Guardian's stiff shoulders and smiled bitterly to himself, knowing this was the only way.

He stepped in front of Byakuran, said man wearing a bitter smile himself.

"Hello Tsunayoshi. Nice to see you again," the man spoke, his voice distant and panging with something far away – lost almost. Tsuna inwardly tilted his head, wondering why Byakuran sounded almost _happy _to see him. It was as if he'd never see him again.

He drifted in and out as the Millefiore Boss spoke about a agreement. His eyes slid to Shoichi as Byakuran's talking came to an end. He saw the gun being raised, he heard his family, his friends screaming in outrage, and he heard the gun shot.

Pain erupted from his insides. Tsuna let his eyes widened as he choked up blood, his features transforming into one of shock. He looked directly up to Shoichi, who was looking equally shocked and scared.

The gun had been switched.

Tsuna fell to his knees as he pressed against the bullet hole, the edges of his vision darkening. He looked from Shoichi to Byakuran and froze.

In his darkening vision, the image of the horrified, pain-twisted expression on Byakuran's face burned into his mind.

Byakuran stood there, shocked still. Tsunayoshi was staring at him, blood leaking from the bullet hole and his mouth.

"Bya-ku-ran," Tsuna gasped out before his eyes dimmed, his body slumping forward. Byakuran stared, and stared, and stared. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.

"Ah," he sighed loudly, instantly stopping all commotion around him. He opened his eyes into narrowed slits, glancing sideways as the dark tinted shadow of himself snickered at him.

"It seems this world isn't the right one either," he spoke as the world began to shatter, the snickering shadow of Byakuran glaring at him.

"No world is the right one," the shadow hissed out, "each one will end the same; death."

Byakuran turned to the shadow and smiled, his face forming into one of down-right determination.

"Let's see," he hummed and turned, stepping into another world.

* * *

><p>Byakuran looked to Tsuna, watching as the younger boy by ten years gasped and wheezed for air. Yuni was already dead, having sacrificed her body not moments ago.<p>

_In this world, _Byakuran thought, _the gun was never switched._

Tsuna stood up unstable, his blurry eyes burning into Byakuran's form.

"I'll-I'll defeat you!" Tsuna panted, tears brimming his eyes. Byakuran smiled.

Tsuna's breath caught in his throat.

Byakuran's smile wasn't one of arrogance, nor power. It was of weariness, the kind you got after having to suffer through the same _game_, over and over. It was one of underling longing and lost, of pain and blood-shed.

So much bloodshed.

Tsuna's eyes shook as he took a stumbling step forward, his hand outstretched to Byakuran. He could hear his Guardians crying for him to win, for him to kill this man.

Why did he look so ready for death? Why did he smile as if he was prepared, as if he had spent a lifetime waiting to stop his breathing?

Tsuna's poor, small heart throbbed with overexert, his muscles and bones screaming and howling in pain. He reached Byakuran, said man reaching his own hand to Tsuna's.

"Please," Byakuran whispered as he pulled the child close, hugging him tightly, "please. I'm so tired," he whispered into his hair, "so tired and **ready**."

Tsuna closed his eyes as he hugged the man back, feeling the broken soul pouring off the older man. Whatever he's lived with, whatever he's seen, he was ready.

"X-Burner," Tsuna whispered.

The figure of the man slumped backwards, falling into a dead heap. Tsuna stared over the man, looking down as the voices of the shadows cackled.

"You can't win!" The cooed as they wrapped around Tsuna, taunting him, "you can't win!"

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"Bossu!"

Tsuna looked up from the corpse as his friends, his family rushed at him, tackling him into hugs and sharing smiles.

He smiled with them, even as the cackling shadows continued their words of torment.

"This game is far from over." Tsuna looked back as his friends began to walk back to where the rest were, Tsuna's eyes dying at the sight of Byakuran.

"Even in this time," he whispered as he placed a hand to his chest, flashes of a bleeding hole assaulting his vision, "I failed agai**n, huh?**" Tsuna eyes were a black, his skin pale as the world began to darken around the edges, his friends becoming faceless as Byakuran's dead body sunk into the darkness, the ground becoming black water.

"Let's start again," he spoke and took a step, entering a new world.

* * *

><p>"We can pass through parallel world," Yuni started, "Byakuran and I, that is." Tsuna looked away from the window to the girl, who was sitting beside the man of topic.<p>

Byakuran, looking younger since he was currently in his teen years, smiled sweetly to Tsuna, whose eyes gleamed softly with _something_.

"Oh? Have you seen these events before," Tsuna asked, "the Rainbow Curse battles?" Yuni's smile faltered and she tilted her head to the side, her eyes closing.

"No," she spoke with discomfort, "but that doesn't mean I haven't see other things." Her eyes gleaming knowingly as she flashed her eyes to both Sky Bosses, both stiffening under her gaze.

"It doesn't matter though, what I see." Yuni stood up, moving to the door.

"Memories of parallel words can either break or make someone, depending on what they are. Sadly, I seem to be the game keeper in these memories," with those soft spoken words, she slipped out of the room. Tsuna and Byakuran let their gazes fall to each other, both looking away when it became to much.

_This time, _both thought, unaware of the other's thoughts, _I won't fail._

If only the Game of Life was that simple.

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't help but allow his eyes to close as he felt the heat of Byakuran's back pressing up against his. Both boys were suspended in the air, a Dragon coiling around them protectively. Byakuran's angel wings glistened in the moonlight, the shadows shimmering against Tsuna's Dying Will flames, the flames keeping him air born. Both men pretended they didn't hear the snickering in the darkness, the dead eyes peering at them from the black of the night.<p>

It wouldn't change anything.

They were whispering to each other, floating in the tones of each other's voices.

"Yuni-chan keeps telling me, although I haven't been sure what she's been talking about, that the two of us have a lot in common," Byakuran hummed out, smiling to himself as he pressed further back against Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked, turning his head slightly. What could they have in common?

Flashes of screaming shadows and dead corpses cut shivers down Tsuna's spine. Byakuran, feeling the shivers, pressed further back against the boy, a silent gesture of warmth.

They continued to converse, Byakuran sending off his Dragon to get Mukuro and Fran to quite hiding. Fran's yell of 'In Coming' caused Tsuna and Byakuran to turn as missiles came towards them.

Byakuran watched as Tsuna moved to burn them. A flash of a bleeding, gasping Tsuna crossed his eyes before he stopped Tsuna, using the boy's Boss Watch as an excuse.

They both dodged the attack.

Byakuran's eyes followed Tsuna as the boy charged at Mukuro. He couldn't let him die.

He couldn't fail again.

He moved to help the boy, only to get caught up in his own battle with Mukuro's underlings.

Soon they were all preoccupied, Byakuran keeping one eye on Tsuna at all times.

He watched as Tsuna punched into iron Mukuro created out of illusions, his body being pulled down as his glove stuck to the bar of metal. Byakuran moved to grab him, only to stop when a high pitch screech sounded.

He looked up, just in time to see beams of light shooting towards them.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked up as he tugged on his arm, his eyes widened as the beams of light hit everyone in the area, excluding Reborn's team.<p>

Tsuna's eyes shot to Byakuran, who flinched as he shielded his boss watch.

"Byakuran," Tsuna gasped.

"Tsuna~!" He heard from his headset.

"Dad…?" Tsuna called, turning this way and that.

"That's right~! That beam what a bullet shot to take down all the other teams," Iemitsu explained, Tsuna stiffening.

The giggling words of 'you can't win' were beginning to wash over himself.

"STOP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, everyone jumping. They turned to Tsuna, whose eyes were squinted as he gritted his teeth, his fists clenched tightly.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! You can't attack them! Don't attack them! Stop!" Tsuna screamed, his pupils dilating as the he looked up, his face slacking as he came face to face with his dark-tinted self, said self staring at him with a dark expression.

He faintly heard words of his father's voice being spoken, but he was too busy staring at his dark-tinted doppelganger, said figure shimmering in and out of shape like a image created in the hot summer weather.

"_This is real," _the boy spoke, his eyes gleaming darkly as he took a step forward, grabbing Tsuna's neck. He smirked as Tsuna, paralyzed with fear, ignored the beams of light coming towards him.

"Is it….?" He asked aloud, staring directly into the dead eyes.

"_This is real," _the image spoke again, tightening their hold on the fragile neck in their grip. Tsuna closed his eyes as the beams got closer, images of Byakuran smiling at him flashing behind his eyelids.

"That's no good, Tsunayoshi-chan."

Tsuna shot his eyes open, just in time to see Byakuran throw himself in front of Tsuna, taking the blunt of the attack. Tsuna's eyes widened almost impossibly as blood splattered against the white haired angel's cheek, coating it red.

"In my dream," Byakuran rasped out as he held back the power, his eyes closing like a fox's as he smiled, "I've defeated you and cleared the game-"

**- "_This is real," _the shadows shrieked –**

"- but I forgot the true objective and became 'nothing'."

"Nothing?" Tsuna questioned, his eyes dimming as he remembered the _game_.

"My personality's the kind where I don't want to be connected to anything, or anyone." Byakuran laughed at his own words. "But, I found a reason to live. I have to protect something important. Go, Tsunayoshi. Go and defeat your father," Byakuran spoke and watched as Tsuna shot over him and dashed off, the air breezing past him as Byakuran fell backwards.

"Byakuran!" The man heard Yuni yell, Shoichi and Gamma doing the same. He closed his eyes as the world darkened, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Yuni," he spoke aloud to the girl as he landed on the ground. His eyes searched her before they moved to stare at the night sky.

"Sorry, but you may have to be the game keeper for a little bit longer," he whispered as the world cracked like glass.

"Eh?" Yuni reeled back.

"Tsunayoshi isn't the type to lose," the white haired angel whispered as pieces began to chip off, showing a black abyss, "so until he wins, we'll continue this game. But, ah, I don't like to lose either."

Bigger pieces of the world chipped away, Yuni's tear filled eyes being the last thing he saw.

"Ah," she whispered and he felt something warm wrap around his hand, "I hate summer."

Byakuran laughed and nodded.

"I hate summer too," he spoke and fell.

* * *

><p>Tsuna froze midflight. He turned with wide eyes, his brown orbs boring into the motionless figure of Byakuran.<p>

"I failed this time, too…." He whispered and titled his head to the side, tears streaming down his cheeks.


End file.
